General Server Rules
The server rules as outlined by Relentl3ss here . __TOC__ Kickable / Bannable Offenses YOU MAY BE REMOVED AT ADMINS DISCREATION #VDM / RDM (see descriptions below) #Refusing to Role Play #Combat logging (see description below) #Breaking New Life Rule #Shooting at Medics #Excessive Flying over Pyrgos (flying under 50m) #Shooting in Pyrgos #Attacking Pyrgos #Spamming the car shop to spawn in more than 1 car at the same time #Running into the road to get killed by a vehicle to get that person arrested - kicked - banned #Spamming side chat (open mic or playing music) #Giving away donator exclusive gear to non-donators. #Breaking the 3v1 surrender rule #Wearing cop uniform and or impersonating a cop as a civ is NOT allowed. #Exploiting (Bug Abusing) #Suiciding inside jail #Looking and stealing from other players' backpack #Shooting / Killing / Robbing people in the "No Fire Zones" (See area specific rules below). #Killing on debug island #Entering Cop Base is NOT allowed unless you are playing as a whitelisted cop. Punishable by death. #Entering Rebel Base is NOT allowed unless you are playing as a whitelisted rebel. Punishable by death. ewse How rule breaking will 'generally' be handled *Kick / Warning *Temp Ban (1-7 days) *Perm Ban Explanation Of Terms *RDM (Random Death Matching): *Shooting someone without role play cause *Kill on sight *Mass killing players *Killing people without a warning (e.g. during a robbery you are allowed to kill a player if he refuses to follow your orders) *It is the responsibility of the robbers to make sure their demands are heard. If the victims cannot hear your demands, then it will be classed as RDM if they are killed. (Ex: Trying to rob a helicopter when the rotors are spinning. TYPE out your demands to make sure the victim understands you) *An ample amount of time should be given for the victim to respond and act. VDM (Vehicle Death Matching) Driving over people is not allowed, even for self defence. This rule encompasses helicopter rams. The only way we would not see this as an offence is if there is absolutely no way to avoid the person, e.g. people standing in the road, walking in front of your moving car, or standing near your car in order to get killed by you. If this happens report it to the police using the "Cell Phone" or TeamSpeak. Permanent Ban Offenses (You may be banned without warning) *Hacking *Duplucating items *Glitching (Admins Discretion) *Abuse to anyone (including Teamspeak or on the website) When it is ok to shoot someone *When getting shot at *When life is in danger *When another person is armed and you feel life is in danger *During a robbery, if robbed person refuses to follow your orders and does not roleplay Combat Logging You may NOT disconnect from the game while *In the middle of a combat situation *Restrained by the police *Arrested in jail *Held as a hostage *Being robbed *On the bleed out timer. Should you disconnect from the server during the bleed out timer, do NOT reconnect to any BWG server for at least an hour. Failure to follow this rule will result in at least a 24 hour ban. 3v1 Surrender Rule *You MUST surrender if you are surrounded 1 vs 3 in a hostile situation *Only exception to this rule is if you have tactical advantage against your hostiles *You are expected to value your life and RP to the best of your ability New Life Rule You must not return within 1000m of where you died for 15 mins after your death even if you are revived by a medic. When 15 mins are up you may return to that place. After death, the memories leading up to your death is forgotten and you have no recollection of who killed you or what caused your death. This means that you may NOT revenge your death, though grudges against gangs and players can still be remembered. Applies to all players, especially to cops and rebels. This Includes: *Crashing your car and getting killed *Getting shot and killed (even cops killed at the bank or a checkpoint) *Getting RDM'd or VDM'd *Dying due to no food or water (starvation / dehydration) Area Specific Rules The city of Pyrgos *This is the main spawn city and is a SAFE zone. You are NOT allowed to kill, rob, shoot or steal anything from players here! (This includes the use of lockpicks). The Bank *The bank area is a free KOS zone, though the unarmed negotiator should NOT be shot until he is gone and/or armed. *There must be at least 7 cops on the server in order for you to rob the bank *The police will stop 500m away from the bank and send an unarmed negotiator in response to a bank robbery *Robbers are NOT permitted to shoot or take the unarmed police negotiator hostage during this time. Firing upon the unarmed negotiator is considered RDM and a bannable offense. *Should negotiations fail or shots be fired, both parties are free to engage in open fire-fight. *Failure to follow the above rule will result in de-whitelisting or ban from the server.** The Rebel Area As a civilian/gang member you will more than likely be taxed to use any services within the rebel area, failure to comply with legitimate role play requests may result in you being shot, enter at your own risk. This does NOT mean rebels can shoot civs on sight. For more information click http://www.blackwing.co.uk/forum/m/15692364/viewthread/11285913-drug-dealer-tax-prices%7Chere . No Fire Zones There are a number of no fire zones highlighted on the map. To avoid any confusion i'm going to clarify a few things. First of all as stated above, killing/robbing players within these zones is not allowed. However this does not mean that these areas are safe havens for criminals. You cannot expect to commit a crime then run into a no fire zone and be immune. If you are wanted or are being chased by the police for committing a crime and you enter a no fire zone they are still allowed to enter and carry out their duties. Medic Specific Rules *If you wish to be a Medic you must apply to be whitelisted. *Medics must be on teamspeak for communication purposes. *Do NOT shoot at medics EVER, they are non-combat personnel, there to save peoples lives. *When medics are off duty they are free to do what ever they want as a civ (Unless you are also a cop). *Medics are not allowed to be taken hostage or robbed. *Do NOT join the medic channel on teamspeak and ask medics to come revive you. If you need medical assistance use your cell phone. *Medics should NOT revive any CIVILIANS inside cop base. Unless asked to do so by a cop. *Medics should NEVER enter an active fire fight in an attempt to revive someone. If you arrive on scene and there is gunfire, immediately leave the area and let those involved die. *Medics should wear there custom clothes at all times so they can easily be distinguished. Category:Rules